


For Now, We're Ok

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, He Said She Said, me too, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A (very) brief post episode fic for He Said, She Said, because I had the idea of Jake and Amy having a super fluffy night cuddling, watching cheesy movies and eating Amy’s favourite foods the night after the events of the episode and I couldn’t get it out of my head!





	For Now, We're Ok

At the end of it all, Amy can’t help but think about how lucky she is. 

All of the emotions that have been so suddenly but quickly dragged up over the past week, begin to ebb away a little as she sits with her husband, snuggled up together under the same blanket, eating perogies and watching The Devil Wears Prada (he asked if she wanted to watch a documentary, but she said no – after the week she’s had, she just needed to watch something fluffy). 

She can see he’s looking over at her, checking that she’s ok. She thinks back on how he’s reacted to everything and she’s so damn grateful that she’s with   
someone so understanding, who’s willing to listen, is willing to learn and is always, always there to hold her hand in her darkest moments. 

A night like this won’t make it all go away, won’t change the often-crappy world they live in – but it does make it feel a little lighter, at least in this one moment.


End file.
